


Eevee you choose

by That_weird_fish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_weird_fish/pseuds/That_weird_fish
Summary: pokemon dealers choice read chapter one to find out the rules
Kudos: 1





	Eevee you choose

so I have decided while I am social distancing due to the virus is to work on my writing skills. but I cannot come up with a story to write at the moment so what I am going to do is make some short pokemon stories revolving around an Eevee and the pokemon of your choice.  
Here are the rules,  
The reader will be a Eevee and you pick the pokemon and the type of story you want in the comments example, ( vulpix and adventure) if you would like your Eevee to have a particular cork like super-shy or hyper leave that in the comment as well.


End file.
